


Volume 1: You are Yuu

by KuroBakura



Series: Bound By Fate (Unmei Ni Shibarareta) Series [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anime/Manga Fusion, Battle, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Chance Meetings, Confusion, Discovery, Dragons, Fantasy, Fear, Fire Magic, Foreign Language, Gay Male Character, Japanese, Japanese Culture, Katana, Language Barrier, Loss of Control, Magic, Magic-Users, Major Original Character(s), Manga & Anime, Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Fiction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Body Experiences, Panic, Pet Names, Rating May Change, Reality, Realization, Samurai, Science Experiments, Superpowers, Swords, Transformation, Violent Thoughts, Water Spirit, Weapons, Weirdness, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9577091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: When a young man soon discovers that he more than just an experiment at Dr. Marrino's Lab, things for Experiment #0327 and the world around him. And after even encountering a few others along the way, it starts to make more sense to him. Especially when he meets a samurai named Ryuu who is sort of not right in the head but who is also a bit of a scientist (and a smartass). Ryuu may be be the only person that can help him figure not only what exactly is going but may be the only one who can keep him alive.But what in the all the worlds IS actually going on?Who is Yuu?And...holy s**t, is that a dragon?!





	1. Part 1: Run, Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and Ratings may/will change throughout the story. Please no flaming or bashing.  
> Thanks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When 0327 discovers that he is grave danger, he realizes that he needs to get out of this "hospital" and away from Dr. Marrino. And with the help of this Mysterious voice, he may be able to actually get out of here alive.
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: Minor Character Death and Gore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Part 1 of 5 of "Volume One")  
> This will be like a form of a Novella or manga series. One fanfic will be like a volume of a manga, which will certain and key points of a story. This also may includes arcs and such as well. They will be labeled accordingly.
> 
> I also imagine Benedict being the main guy in my story.

 

 

“What kind of place is this?! This is place doesn't feel normal at all. It feels like a lair of some sort...or worse.” That was all 0327 could think about. For the past few days, this young man has been being tested but for what kind of tests, he was not sure. He doesn't even know his name nor remembers much of any thing before he arrived at Dr. Marrino's 'hospital” which to him, really did not feel like one at all. Oh, Marrino is a legally a doctor but he doesn't really like much of one to #3027. he was more like a creep to him than anything. Suddenly, his attention of one of Marrino and one of his “nurses”. As he sat on the floor next to a metal cart, he overheard their conversation outside of his door and it didn't sound too good at all. Not one bit of it.

“Well, he should be released but I can not find any records of this man any where. Even through blood samples, I can not find a single thing that could give me any identification on or about him! It's like he doesn't even truly exist.” The Nurse told Marrino.

“I have been having the same results myself. Though, where we did find was very unusual. In the middle of nowhere, naked and unconscious. It sounds like he is suffering from amnesia or just not wanting to tell us who he really is but I doubt he will at this point.” Dr. Marrino said back. #0327 was not sure who they were talking about but either way, something did not settle right with him and had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. A few seconds later, he heard Marrino let out a sigh.

“I guess there is only one more thing we can do.” Marrino piped up.

“Even though, I hate bloody thing, I sort of agree with you on this. Plus, if there is nothing about him, we might as well just _dispose_ of him and if any one asks, we will just lie and make up something.” The Nurse said. Back in the room, #0327 begin to panic a bit.

“Dispose?! What do they mean by that and who?” He thought to himself. He suddenly began to focus on Marrino and the “nurse” once again as he heard them began to speak once again

“Any how, you go prepare the machine. I will go prepare him. I still want to keep his organs, to be honest. They could be useful for  _other_ things.” Marrino told the “Nurse”.

“Very well then. I'll go get started while go take care of 0327.” The Nurse said. As soon as he realized they were speaking of him, that's when he lost it.

“I GOT TO GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS PLACE!!! This is not a hospital! THIS IS A LABORATORY!!” He thought in his mind then suddenly realized why Marrino has been collecting "samples".

"Oh god...I AM ONE OF HIS EXPERIMENTS!!" 0327 shouted in his head. He let out a silent yelp as he heard the door knob begin to turn, he quickly got up from the ground and grabbed a knife from the cart and held it in front of him. The door opened and Doctor Marrino walked in and shut the door behind, without looking at his “patient”.

“Good afternoon, Mr. 0327. I need do and run more tests. So, if you would please follow me down to...” Doctor Marrino stopped talking as he looked up and saw his patient, looking at him with the knife pointed towards him.

“COME ANY CLOSER AND I WILL KILL YOU. YOU HEAR ME? You are not even a doctor! You are a murderer disguised as a Doctor! You only got the degree to try to cover this fact about yourself! And your nurses are not nurses at all! They are followers, y _our_ followers. None of your patients have ever gotten out of here alive, have they? ” He shouted at Marrino. As Marrino began to walk closer, 3027 began to shake and feel more scared and sick.

“Now, now. Calm down. I _am_ a doctor, Sir. Now..if you would come with me, please, I am sure you will feel much better.” Marrino explained to 0327. 0327 did not budge or move a single muscle.

“STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOU MONSTER!” 3027 shouted at him, gripping the knife more tighter in both of his hands. Suddenly, he heard a shout come from Marrino. He did not touch him and his arm was bleeding. Marrino was now showing his true colors after that. 0327 could see the rage in his eyes. As he let out a shout and lunged at 0327, he quickly ducked and ran across the room. Marrino tried to grab him but 0327 was too fast and too swift for him to catch. 0327 stood against a wall, still holding the knife (in now only one of his hands). He now knew for sure that he was going to die, regardless.

"Now, you really made me angry! Prepare to suffer a quick and painful death." Marrino said to him, which a devilish grin on his face. 0327 was now truly in danger and frighten for his life. As Marrino reached for his gun that he secretly kept in Doctor's coat, he felt a burning sensation on his back and screamed as he saw steam coming from it . 0327 looked up and his eyes widened. Dr. Marrino was not only on fire but it looked like he was being branded...but kept burning.

“ _Run_. _Run as fast as you can out of here_.” A voice suddenly echoed throughout the room as the Doctor was being burned alive. 0327 looked around the room but there was no one else was in the room but the two of them.

"Am I starting to go crazy now because I swear I just heard a voice speak to me. ...I am loosing my mind." 3027 said to himself. The voice was male but it was not very deep. It had a bit of a feminine tone to it.

" _Hearing things, yes. Crazy? That you are not, sweetheart._ " The Voice replied then sweetly giggled a couple of times.

“Who are you? And I have no where to go. What in the world is exactly going on here? And...wait...why did you call me sweetheart?” 0327 asked the Voice.

“ _Do not worry about that and my name is not important right now, Dear. Your safety is all that is at the moment. Everything will be explained later. Just get out of here before it's too late. I will take care of The Doctor and the rest."_ The Voice assured him _._  Suddenly, the Doctor fell to the ground. His chest was completely burned from the inside out and a puddle of blood began to form on the floor around him.  
  
" _N_ _ow go! Hurry! Through the front door and don't stop!_ " The Voice replied to him. Now, there was his chance to get out of this horrid place. 0327 nodded his head and opened the door and ran out of the room and down the hall as fast as he could til he got outside of the building. Apparently, the nurses _were_ already taken care of because he was not stopped or being chased. He was now finally free but yet...he did not understand what was going on nor knew anything about where he was. Either way, this was not good and too much for him.

 


	2. Part 2: Running Into Ryuu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As if this ordeal couldn't get awkward enough, not only freaking out in front of other people makes look likes a complete nutcase but it's even more awkward when you actually get chased down by one!
> 
> And 0327 finally meets the "voice" who helped him escape...and much more....even if if it still ends up being more confusing that before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For any one who is confused at the moment, mostly everything so far will be explain within the next couple of chapters.

3027 now stood in front of the doors of the building, he felt a rush of cold air surrounded him and looked out at the scenery in front of him. Not to mention, that there are people looking at him on the sidewalk he was on and from across the street. Making him feel nervous. Very nervous.

“Crap. ...I have a bad feeling about this. ” he thought to himself, trying not to freak out, panting. He did not recognize this place. He was not even sure what this place was.

“Sir, are you alright?” A Lady said to him.

“What is this place?” 0327 replied to her.

“876 Monroe Street.” A Man piped up that was standing to the side of him.

“No, no, no! I am talking about _this_ place?” he asked, waving his hands arms in the air like a madman. The crowd was confused. So many people tried to answer his question and guess at the same time that he began to freak out. All of a sudden, e screamed as he covered his ears and began to turn and run down the street and kept running. Even into moving traffic, he did not stop. People were trying to get the cops involved. As he ran...he suddenly felt like someone was following right behind him. 0327 looked behind but there was no one there. Now...he really did feel like he was crazy, though, the people who were watching him may have already thought this about him. He found an opening alley to an alleyway and ducked into it behind a trash can.

“Great. Now what do I do?” 0327 thought to himself. Suddenly, he noticed something or someone _watching_ him. It was a shadowy figure so he was not able to make out much details about It definitely was human but there was something else about the figure that he noticed besides the scarf there were wearing.

“Okay. If that is a person then why do that have a tail? I mean, I know it could be possible but that tail is...devilish. I just hope they do not notice that I can see them.” 0327 thought to himself. That's when he realized that maybe they could _hear_ him because then the eyes started to glow yellow and the figure started to glare right at him.

“OH SHIT.” 0327 thought to himself. The figure jumped off the building and towards 0327. He dodged the figure and ran out of the alleyway.

“I think I should have let Dr. Marrino kill me after all. Plus, the voice said they would take of everything and my safety was important. ...Maybe that was actually all in my head, too. God, I am such a stupid idiot.” 0327 said as he kept running as fast as he could. He was too scared to even look behind him nor want to see what might happen if he did. All he knew was that they were chasing him and they were fast, too. As he stopped, he noticed the person who was chasing him fall to the ground but there was something else he noticed as well.

“Red hair...why does that seem familiar to me all of a sudden. None of the nurses had red hair. And...is that a blade. Looks like a katana but I can not fully tell” 0327 thought, trying to deduce what kind of sword it really was.

“So, I see that you are starting to finally regain some of your memory. And yes, it _is_ a katana.” A voice said. 0327 eyes widened and now, he was sure that the voice was not actually in his head after all. The voice giggled.

“Excuse me for just a moment, dear.” The voice said then suddenly and quickly pulled out the blade from the chest of the person who was chasing 0327. They fell to the ground in front of 0327 and 3027 jumped. He looked up at the person and his face began to feel a bit warmer. He was _blushing_ as he looked at his red-haired hero. They were short in stature. Hair was more of a black cherry red and it was long (stopped a little above his tail bone). They wore a dark pink yukata and spiked shoulder pads. He didn't want to keep looking at him or that they may think he is being a creep.

“Ryuu.” The person suddenly piped up.

“Huh?” 0327 asked, snapping out of trance.

“That's my name, darling.” They replied to him as they looked up at him with a smile on their face. When they smiled, 0327's heart beat to skip a beat but then calmed down. 0327 looked down at the body in front of him. It was male but he could not see much else because he was completely covered. Not to mentioned that the tail was gone.

“They're dead.” 0327 said. Ryuu looked down at the body with him.

“Oh yes. Quite dead actually.” Ryuu responded.

“They look like a ninja.” 0327 told Ryuu.

“That's because they are a ninja, dear.” Ryuu said.

“Uh-huh. And you killed them.” 0327 said back.

 _“_ Yes. To protect you, dear. I had no other choice, to be honest.” Ryuu explained. 0327 looked up.

“I thank you for that but...why are you trying to help..” 0327 tried to ask but was cut off when Ryuu noticed something on the dead body. Ryuu bent down to get a closer look.

“No wonder.” Ryuu said to himself and then looked up at 0327.

“Did you notice anything strange about this man when you discovered him?” Ryuu asked.

“He had a tail but I could not tell you anymore then that. He was completed shaded from head to toe.” 0327 replied.

“Did their eyes glow when they saw you looking at them?” Ryuu asked.

“Yes and how did you know that I saw them?” 0327 answered.

“What color?” Ryuu asked.

“But haven't answered my question.” 0327 said to him.

“What. Color.” Ryuu said in a serious tone. 0327 sighed.

“Yellow.” 0327 replied. He had a feeling that's not the answer that Ryuu wanted to hear him say. Suddenly, Ryuu put his hand on the corpse and close his eyes.

“Move back.” Ryuu instructed 0327. He stood back and suddenly, he saw the corpse's body suddenly was set a blaze. And within a minute, the corpse was now nothing but ashes and blew away into the wind. Ryuu stood up and looked at 0327.

“Come with me.” Ryuu told him. 0327 was now more confused than ever. Ryuu suddenly grabbed one of 0327's hands in his.

“Look, I know none of this is making sense right now to you and you may look crazy to these people but trust me, I am not here to hurt you but if you do not come with me...you can and will most likely _be_ killed. That I can guarantee.” Ryuu explained. He was not sure if he should trust Ryuu but Ryuu was right. None of this was making sense but after being chased and being in Dr. Marrino's “care”, he had no reason to doubt that being killed was likely. Plus, he _did_ save him after all. He owed him that much but Ryuu also owed him, too.

“Will you explain everything to me as soon as you get me to where you want to take me?” 0327 asked.

“Absolutely. I promise but right and I like said before. You safety is more important and if I do not get you out of here.” Ryuu replied. 0327 sighed and nodded. They both began to run down the street. Everyone was looking at them.

“Ignore them.” Ryuu piped up. And that's what 0327 did the entire time. They suddenly ducked into another alleyway where there was a few trash cans and a door on the right side of them. And that's where they stopped. Ryuu let go of his hand and stood next to the door.

“Just a second.” Ryuu said as he stood in front of the door. He held his hand out in front of it and began to move it around. 0327 stood there in amazement as he saw Ryuu burn the door without even touching it. As he finished, the door disappeared. Ryuu looked at 0327 and smiled.

“You first.” Ryuu said to him.

“How did you do that?” 0327 asked.

“Magic. And runes. Magic and runes basically. Also, it is my form of a key. Comes in handy when you are in a hurry, doesn't it?” Ryuu answered. 0327 nodded and then went inside with Ryuu following behind him in which the door appeared once again in back of them.

As they stood inside the building, 0327's only focus now was hoping Ryuu could help him figure out and explain this mess. Whether or not, it's going to be a straight or easy answer...anything at this point would help. Among other things, too.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Benedict Cumberbatch and Martin Freeman are my muses/inspirations for two main characters, Yuu/Yuudai and Ryuu.


End file.
